The Wolf Man
The Wolfman Lawrence Talbot was a scientist in the wildernece. He studied Astronamy like his father. He and his girlfriend went into the forest and met two gypsies. One of the gypsie's names was Bela. But Bela turned into a werewolf and attacked them. Lawrence fought Bela with a silver staff, and killed him . But he had been bitten several times. The gypsie women told him that he would become a werewolf, but he didn't believe her. But after several killings he was forced to accept the truth. On one night of the full moon, he convinced his father to tie him to a chair in a locked room. But the Wolfman mannaged to escape. He went into the woods and attempted to kill his girlfriend, but his father, not knowing it was him, attacked his son with the same silver staff, and killed him. Frankenstein meets The Wolfman Four years after his first movie, Lawrence Talbot mysteriously returned from the dead. He was thrown into a mental institution because of his troubling "delusions". He escaped and found the gypsy women who first told him that he was a werewolf. She was at a loss for why he couldn't die, but she knew where he could go for help. Dr. Frankenstein was an expert in the matters of life and death. He had died years ago, but his records might have been hidden in the ruins of his castle. She traveled with him to the village of Frankenstein. He asked the owner of the land, who was a women descended from Dr. Frankenstein, for permision to search the land. She intitialy refused him. That night, Lawrence turned into the Wolfman and went on a rampage. The villagers chased him onto the Frankenstein property, where he fell into an underground ice chamber. The next morning, Lawrence woke up and found the Frankenstein Monster buried in ice. It had been trapped there years before, shortly after his original brain was replaced by Ygor's brain. The "Ygor Monster" befriended Lawrence, and on his request, lead him to Dr. Frankenstein's records. Lawrence now knew how to end the lives of him and the monster, who seemed to share his desires. But Lawrence needed someone to help him carry out the proceedure. That night an agent from the mental institution came to negotiate with Lawrence. He did not believe Lawrence until the Frankenstein Monster wandered into the village. The Frankenstein women and the man from the institute agreed to help them. Lawrence and the monster were strapped to two platforms that night. It is then revealed that the monster didn't want to die, and that he still had the same plans for world domination that Ygor expressed in the previous Frankenstein movie. He broke free of his platform and grabbed the women. Lawrence then turned into the Wolfman, broke free of his platform, and attacked the malevoulent Ygor. The man and the women escaped as the monsters fought each other. They continued to do so until the villagers blew up the dam and flood the castle. His Legacy The Wolfman reappeared in a number of other Universal horror movies. From House of Frankenstein, to Abbot and Costello meet Frankenstein; the Wolfman has become one of the most popular monsters ever. The Wolfman is part of the "Big Three", underneath the Frankenstein Monster and Dracula. Van Helsing The Wolfman is one of the many monsters who appeared in the Van Helsing movie. He is a minion of Dracula, who controls werewolves. The Remake There was a remake of the Wolfman, which was quite different from the original. In the movie, Lawrence's father Sir John Talbot, is not only a werewolf, but the werewolf that bit him. Later in the movie, Lawrence and his father fight as werewolves in a burning house. The Wolfman wins the fight by ripping of Sir Talbot's head. Wolfman Wolfman Wolfman Wolfman Wolfman Wolfman Wolfman Wolfman Wolfman Wolfman Wolfman Wolfman Wolfman Wolfman Wolfman Wolfman Wolfman